The total synthesis of the novel alpha-methylene-gamma-butyrolactone containing natural products elephantopin and eriolangin, and helenalin are under investigation. In addition, new routes to the alpha-methylene-gamma-butyrolactone moiety are being investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P. A. Grieco, J. A. Noguez, Y. Masaki, K. Hiroi, M. Nishizawa, A. Rosowsky, S. Oppenheim, and H. Lazarus, "Synthesis of Mono- and Bifunctional alpha-Methylene Lactone Systems as Potential Tumor Inhibitors," J. Med. Chem., 20, 71 (1977). P. A. Grieco, J.A. Noguez, and Y. Masaki, "(plus or minus -Deoxyvernolepin: A Cytotoxic Vernolepin Prototype," J Org. Chem., 42, 495 (1977).